Superboy and the Invisible Girl
by alyssajdancer
Summary: The story of how Derek and Amelia became so estranged over a near-death experience. Based on the song Superboy and the Invisible Girl from Next to Normal  the Broadway musical


**This story is basically a way to fill in the story of what happened with Derek and Amelia when they were younger and she overdosed. Read and Review please! The song I used is Superboy and the Invisible Girl from the Broadway musical Next to Normal.

* * *

**

**AMELIA:  
**

_Superboy and the invisible girl. Son of steel and daughter of air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince, she's not there. _

God, my brother is so annoying. Mr. Perfect. Mommy's little boy. He knew Dad, how the hell is that fair? He got all the perfect grades, played saxophone and guitar, has perfect eyes, everything! And now he has the perfect job as a neurosurgical fellow? That was supposed to be my job, I was supposed to be the neurosurgeon of the family! Well, screw him, screw everyone!

_I wish I could fly. Magically appear and disappear. I wish I could fly. I'd fly far away from here. _

"Amelia," speak of Mr. Perfect. "What the hell are you doing?" At that moment, I looked down at my hands where his blue eyes that woman swooned over where looking. I then realized that I held a knife dangerously close to my wrist.

"Derek. This is not what it looks like!"

"Whatever Amy. Don't screw up, though," he called over his shoulder, dumping his briefcase and coat on the ground behind the coach. "Like you always do," he grumbled low, thinking I could not hear him, but I did. Oh yeah, I heard him. Its on, Derek Christopher Shepherd.

I stormed angrily over to his stuff he just dropped. Before I can pick anything up, Mom walks into the room. "Amelia, what are you doing? It's almost one in the morning. You need to get your sleep." She has slippers, a bathrobe, and her hair in curlers, clearly having been in bed earlier.

_Superboy and the invisible girl, everything a kid oughta be. He's immortal, forever alive, then there's me._

"Whatever, Carolyn," I spat back. "I'm not five, I don't have a bedtime. Derek never gets any of your crap."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again! If your father was here…"

"But he's not. He's dead. So get the hell over it. I didn't know him! I never will! I don't remember a single thing about him! Besides what I have heard or seen. So go to your precious son! The little boy who reminds you so much of Dad! Leave me out of it! Dad is as good as non-existent to me!"

Mom turned on her heels, and ran out of the room, tears clearly forming in her eyes. Good. That will teach her! I smirk to myself, and lean back down to pull Derek's prescription pad out of his briefcase. I ran out the door, and to my mom's car. I drove quickly to the drug store, and handed in the prescription I wrote for myself. The pharmacist at the 24 hour pharmacy handed me what I ordered quickly, and I paid before dashing out the door.

Arriving back at home, I picked up a bottle of water, and headed up to my room. Grabbing the pills I had just picked up, I sat down on the bed, and downed the entire thing. The spinning room and growing darkness were the last things I remember before completely blacking out.

_Take a look at the invisible girl. Here she is clear as a day. Please look closely and find her before she fades away…

* * *

_

**DEREK:  
**

I wake up to the sound of my mother screaming my sister Amelia's name repeatedly. I leap out of bed. If it was something Amelia had simply done to act up, then I could understand anger or being upset, but this was a scream of fear, and Mom was not an over reactor.

Running to her room, I found my mother shaking Amelia's body violently. My eyes widen as the situation hits me; my little sister limply laying in my mother's grasp. The whole world goes quiet, like in those movies. I can see my mother's mouth moving, but I can't hear a thing. I run my hand through my hair. I realize then that I am the only one home besides Mom, and the only one who can save her until the ambulance gets here.

The sound returns, and I run across the room to Amelia's bed. Shoving my mother out of the way, more harshly then I meant to, I begin by feeling her pulse. It's weak, but its there. She is breathing too, thank god. At least she has a chance now.

"Mom, Mom!" I yell, trying to get through to her behind all of her sobbing. "Do you know how this happened? I need you to calm down and help me save her life."

"I…I…I found this…in…her…hand," Mom tried to say between sobs, stretching out a shaking hand, giving me a pill bottle. I quickly scanned the label, seeing Amelia's name, the prescription, and then _MY NAME_! I hit me then, she had a drug addiction, and stole MY prescription pad to feed the addiction.

"She wrote herself a prescription," I growled. "Amelia is a drug addict, Mom."

"What?" she whispered.

"Stay here with her. If anything changes, call for me immediately," I ordered.

Dashing down the stairs to the phone, I called 911 as fast as my fingers could dial. Telling the operator what happened; I hung up, unlocked the door for the EMTs, and then ran back up to Amelia. The ambulances were stationed right around the corner, and before I knew what was happening, they were lifting Amy into the ambulance. I jumped in after her, and when Mom tried to follow as well, the paramedic pushed her back.

"Call Nancy, Kathleen, and Elizabeth. Have one of them pick you up, and then meet us at the hospital," I called out, before the doors closed and we sped away.

* * *

Being a doctor at the hospital, Amy was taken to, I became the main surgeon on the case, with the trauma guy, Dr. Nickson, supervising. We stood in the room, beginning to take the measures to wake Amy up, and drain the drugs from her system.

Not five minutes after we had started, a loud beeping noise filled the room.

"V-tac!" I yelled. "Crash cart, now. NOW!"

I was handed the paddles, and again the whole room went silent to my ears again. All I saw was Amy's fragile body jump under the shock from the paddles. Once, twice, three times. Finally, her heart rate began to go back up. Relief washed over me, and we finished draining the drugs, and fixing all the damage she had done to herself.

Mom, Kathy, Nancy, and Liz came about twenty minutes after I finished. We all sat with her, taking turns holding her hand. Finally I sent them to get some rest in an on-call room. A half hour after they left, I heard a groan from Amy and saw her eyes struggle to open.

* * *

**AMELIA:**

My eyes flutter open, and all I can see is Derek leaning over me. I knew then and there that he had been the one to save my life. The one to save me from me. I want to be grateful, and love my brother. But all I can think of is _Superboy and the Invisible Girl.

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed this! REVIEWS = LOVE! **


End file.
